this is the story of Sam and Cat
by nothingspecialjustausername
Summary: This is a story about when a girl named Sam falls for a girl named Cat. After going through depression and self finding can Cat be the one puzzle piece that will fix the broken jigsaw that is Sam Puckett. Its not too fluffy and will have lemons in future chapters. It can be a little angsty. Just read and see if you too can fall in love with Sam and Cat. I suck a summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam And Cat.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Where did we start?**

* * *

This is a story of how I died. No I'm totally kidding. This story is of how I found my self. The story of something new and unexpected. A brilliant new world with twist and turns. And eventually even love. Enough with the sap I'll cut to the chase.

This is the story of Sam and Cat

* * *

All those times teachers where yelling at me that I was on the road to no where. I never thought it would be true. I mean. Everything that made me feel good and safe was gone. I had no where I could go. Carly left. Freddie left. My Mom left. For once in my life I realized that no matter how independent I made my self to be , I needed those people to depend on. So here I was on my motorcycle, and just like they said, I was on the road to no where.

Actually? Where was I? After the night I had the fight with Freddie I just sort of packed everything up and rode away on my motorcycle. I didn't know where I was going but that didn't matter. I just kept driving where ever felt right. I looked around. Apparently L.A was feeling right. I pulled over by some school called Hollywood Arts. I leaned against the wall and admired the Hollywood sign. Suddenly I got a weird sensation in my stomach. Was this the "felt right" feeling? Weird. Never thought it felt like this when I found the right place. Then the smell of a taco truck hit me and my stomach made that weird feeling again. I had to chuckle at that. God Sam its no special feeling. Your just hungry. I followed the taco truck smell leading me to some greasy guy in a very beat up truck. Am I really going to eat here? Of course I am. After taking a very questionable burrito from a very shifty truck, I decided to look around. I took a bite out of my burrito only to look down and see a battery. Oh well. Didn't say I made good choices when it came to what I ate.

I went back to go hit that dipshit who sold me this but I heard a laugh. A very high pitched and annoying laugh. I turned around and the first thing I saw was very long and thick, bright red hair. After that everything else sorta came all at once. The pink bike and pink out fit. I looked at her face and I could tell by her goofy smile that the lights where not on up stairs. I leaned against the wall and watched the red headed girl. Her hair reminded me of red velvet cupcakes, and that reminded me how hungry I was. I took a few bites of my burrito and by the time I looked up she been putting herself in a large garbage can. I shook my head. God these Hollywood people. I looked again and she had seemed to be getting a cat for those boys. He musta got stuck in the can so of course little red would save the day. I went to go get back on my bike but I had this feeling to turn around. Of course I stupidly did . Only to see that the red girl was just thrown in a garbage truck!

Holy crap! Okay. Just walk away Puckett. Walk away. Damn it I couldn't do it. Before I knew it my body started to do its own thing. Which was a full on sprint after the garbage truck. I started to scream. Hoping they would hear me. With no avail I finally just climbed onto the back of the garbage truck. What are you getting yourself into Puckett?. I got on top and before I knew it I jumped right in it. Man it reeked in here. I saw the girl upside down kicking her legs. I quickly helped back up. She looked all shocked and frightened. Man could her eyes get any bigger? Her frown went to a huge smile in a snap.

"Your Sam from Icarly!" She giggled. I was astound by this. I save jump in a nasty dump truck to save her and those are the first words she says? My thoughts where interupted by the loud crashing noise. Suddenly worried the girl grabbed my hand. "What's that noise?!". A little taken back that she would just grab me I quickly replied

"That's the sound of two girls about to get crushed!" Little red started to panic and frantically look around.

"I'm gonna faint!" She squealed

"Your not gonna faint!"

"Are you sure? Cause sometimes when I get scared I- " before I knew it she collapsed in my arms.

"Shit! All right I guess I'll save your life!"

I dong know how I got us out of that truck but I'm glad I did. I gently set her on the ground. How was I going to get her to wake up? Usually if this was anyone else I would simply slap them hard enough to make them come to. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. Avoiding the mental question as to why I couldn't, I started to look around for some way to get her awake. I looked at the stray dog that circled my motorcycle. "Have you got any ideas puppy?" Then it hit me. I carefully picked up the small dog and put it on the girls chest. He started licking her face making her giggle and flutter her eyes open. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Well hi." She sat up and stuck her nose up and started to sniff the air. She looked up at me with her big doe like eyes " what is that smell?"

"That's us kid."

"Oh". She frowned. Suddenly her face lightened up "hey! You saved my life!"

"Yeah I did, didn't I" she leaned forward and gave me a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered in my ear. I pushed her back a little bit. No one just goes and hugs me.

"Yeah no problem kid. Just don't ever do that again!" She moved back a little and frowned. She started to perk up once more

"Hey! Why don't you come to my house and take a shower!" I looked at her. Was she just naturally this open with everyone? I didn't even know her. " I know you don't know me very well..." what was she reading my thoughts? "..but you saved my life! At least let me give you the gift of showering!" She giggled. I sat there and looked at her a moment. Just a shower and then I will ditch this bubblegum poptart. I looked down and noticed that she had been holding my hand. I quickly moved it back.

"Um. Shure fine why not." She smiled really big and hugged me again. Then as if realizing what was happening she jerked back and got up to go get her pink bike.

"Come on Sam!" She giggled. Although her voice was still happy sounding I could tell that a little bit of the light had left.

" Hey!" I found my self saying "what's your name?" She walked back to me and smiled

"I'm Cat Valentine"

* * *

**a/n. I know this isn't how exactly how they met. But I'm going to take a different view on the story. So some things will be altered. In this Sam doesn't open a babysitting buisness with cat. And you will find out some other alterations in this as well. Please review and feel free to give me your ideas. Oki dokee. And once again review. They are much fun too read! **


	2. Chapter 2

**First off id like to thank the two people who reviewed my story! you two are super awesome**

**Chapter 2**

**A night on the town**

* * *

Walking to Cats house I noticed some things. For one she walks on her tippy toes half the time. It was actually kind of cute. Also she wasn't as dumb as she seemed. Maybe she was like me. Just lost. She did talk way to much though. Half the time I wasn't even shure she knew what she was saying. When we got to Cats house I noticed that everything was perfectly in line with each other. Like a person with severe OCD woke up every morning and straightened it all out. Down to the last inch. It was also very bland. Beige and browns where the variety of colours through out the large house. Cat led me up the stairs to her room. It clashed so much with the rest of the house it was almost like a whole new world. Bright pink covered the walls. Millions of stuffed animals where everywhere. Her shoes where hanging off hooks and rootbeer bottles all lined up along the shelf. Posters of many bands. But the thing that intrigued me the most was the writing. Many words written in black sharpie splattered every corner and space in the room. "Your about the same size as me right?" Cat asked me. I looked up and down my body and then hers. I was a bit more curvy an obviously I filled out more in the chest than she did. Other wise we were about right.

"Yeah pretty much. Except I don't think I could barrow a bra any time soon." I joked. She started giggling and handed me some clothes

"Its just for today. I'll put your clothes in the wash kay kay. And the bathroom is over there." she said as she left the room. I walked over to Cats bathroom and immediately got in the shower. I wanted the hot water to sooth my nerves. I stood there for a good five minutes with my eyes closed. Juts letting the water relax me and help my thoughts start going. I opened my eyes and took noticed to all the different kinds of shampoos and body washes that Cat had. I picked up one at random and read the label. _Coconut Cream. _Smelled good. I went ahead and used it to wash my hair. Coconut cream, it reminded me of what happened with Freddie. No matter how hard I tried to will the reminder away, the memory went ahead and flooded my mind

**_It was the day after Carly had left. Freddie had texted me an hour ago to meet him at the park because he needed to talk with me. I could just tell that this was going to end badly. I pulled in on my motorcycle and parked it. I could see him sitting on a bench and it made my stomach clench, maybe I could just leave before he sees me and make up some excuse. He turned his head and spotted me just as I was starting to turn around. Maybe he didn't really see me and he was just admiring the lovely trees. He held up his hand and waved me over. Shit. he definitely saw me. I nervously walked across the park to him. _**

**_"Hey Puckett" he greeted me with that lopsided grin of his. He brought out some sort of picnic basket and reached into it to bring out something in a container "coconut cream pie?" I couldn't help but smile at this. _**

**_"Is that?" _**

**_"Yep Golini's!" Wow, maybe this wasn't going to turn out so bad. I gladly took the container from his hands as he brought out another one. "One for you Princess Puckett and one for me" This was all going to well for it to be true._**

**_"What's the occasion Benson?" I started to stuff my face with pie. Oh god it was sooo good. After noticing the silent response from Freddie I looked up at him. And just like that all the smiles and laughter in his eyes where gone. Replaced by a look of guilt and sympathy. I put down the pie and looked at my lap. I knew this was to good to be true ._**

**_"Sam..." he started. I looked up at him and stared him straight in the eyes. _**

**_"Just spit it out Benson." he knew I hated it when he talked like that. He let out a deep sigh and took one look at me and turned away. _**

**_" Sam. I'm...I'm...I'm leaving. I cant stay here anymore, I mean what do I have left here for me?" I looked at him with disbelief. I was here wasn't I?_**

**_"Freddie. I'm still here." he stood up and started to pace around, this was going even worse that I thought it would. _**

**_" Sam its not the same and you know it. I...I'm leaving Seattle. I have too. Lets face it I am nothing but a tech nerd who is never going to get anywhere if I just stay here, and I don't have any reason to stay.." he trailed off. This wasn't about Him being a tech nerd and I knew it. _**

**_"Its because of Carly isn't it?" He couldn't meet my eyes "Isn't it?"_**

**_" Sam..."_**

**_" No! Shut it Benson! Why would you let some girl literally drive you out of town? That's just stupid! Why keep fallowing her around like a little love sick puppy? She left Freddie. She left us both.."_**

**_" You think I don't know that? You think I haven't been asking myself those same questions? She just makes me feel like I'm worth something even if I know there isn't ever going to be a chance! She's just like that." I don't know why but that made me even madder. _**

**_" Carly will never love you." I spat out those words and just as soon as I did I wanted to take them back. silence hung thickly in the air. and then Freddie just started to pack up all his things and walk away. But before he left he turned around and looked at me dead in the eye._**

**_" I talked to Carly and you know what? She thinks your just never going to grow up. That your mean ways and dumb pranks are just going to get you no-where, yeah it was funny for a while but now its just an old board game you keep trying to get everyone to play. You hurt people and you don't even feel bad about it. She wonders if you still even feel. And that's also why I'm leaving Sam. unlike Carly, your just to hard too love." he turned around and walked away. Leaving me here. I was lost for words. Carly said that? I couldn't believe it. I refused. I just ran away to my motorcycle and fought back the tears that stung in my eyes. Wouldn't dare let them know I feel._**

I snapped back to reality and finished my shower. I couldn't bring my self to even go over that night once again. I stepped of the shower and noticed a very pink out fit neatly folded on the counter. I picked it up and noticed it was a pink tank top and pink sweat pants with little rainbows all over it. I sighed and put the out fit on. I started to walk out the door

"Cat do you have any thing else to wea- AHH!" I jumped about ten feet, I had not been expecting her to be sitting on the edge of her bed in front of the door. It was as if she had been waiting for me.

" hahah! Surprise!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her. I looked out side and I noticed it started to get dark. It would be too late to go find a hotel to crash. Plus I was broke. Suddenly an idea hit me.

"Hey Cat do mind if I crash here tonight?" She smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen and nodded her head in excitement. Good I wasn't ready to ditch this girl quite yet. I started to walk off to go raid the kitchen but then I remembered something. Oh god how could I be so stupid! I brought all of my clothes and stuff with me on my motorcycle." I'll be right back Cat." I started to walk out the door after I put my sneakers on. But then I noticed a soft tap of Cats shoes trailing behind me. I turned around and looked at her "You uh need something?" She looked at me with her inocent eyes

"Can I please go with you?" I looked at her eyes and I could tell that she was scared to be alone.

"Um yeah sure why not." She jumped up and giggled

"Yay!" She fallowed me out to my motorcycle and while I was getting my stuff I noticed that she kept staring at my motorcycle. Her little hands kept going over there handle bars. And that gave me a new idea.

"Hey Cat." She looked up and pulled her hand away quickly.

"Yeah"

"You uh ever been on a motorcycle before?" Her eyes lit up.

"Oh! Well. Nope!"

"You wanna ride?" I half expected her to say no. It didn't seem like she did much. But then again I saved this girl from a garbage truck, so what else has she gotten her self into. I stood up with my bag in hand and watched her ponder it for a moment. I could tell she was thinking really hard when she started to chew her bottom lip. "So kid, you wanna ride?" She looked up and unexpectedly gave me a hug. Not a little one . A full arms around the neck practically choking me hug.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" I grabbed both her wrist and carefully removed them from around my neck.

" okay I'll go back inside and change and then I'll take you on my motorcycle." She clapped her hands together in excitement

"Kay kay!" She basically skipped her way back to the house.

After I changed my clothes I went outside to see Cat standing by my bike with a very bright pink helmet on. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. I put on my black helmet on and got on my bike. I waited for Cat to go ahead and get on but after a minute of waiting I looked at her and noticed she was just staring at the bike.

"Cat," I said impatiently "you can get on now"

"Oh! Kay kay!" Was this girl for real? She eagerly climbed onto my bike and wrapped her arms around my waist. I took a deep sigh and rode off. The ride wasn't so bad and Cats constant laughter and giggling didn't even phase me. I could tell she was just having the time of her life. We rode for a while and Cats laughter eventually died down. She just gripped me tightly and laid her head on my back. I love riding but I couldn't help but get bored after a while. Eventually we pulled over into a Groovy Smoothie. I didn't even know they had more than one , I always thought there was just Tbo's. While we were drinking our smoothies and Cat was chattering away, I started to get bored again. When we finished our smoothies I decided to go walk around town a little. Cat was telling me some goof y story about her brother when I spotted the toy store. And it gave me an idea.

"Cat," I interrupted her "have you ever stole anything before? "

"No I can't say I haven't" she giggled. I smiled at this. Of course she hasn't, she's way to innocent. I pointed at the store and waved Cat over to fallow me . "Just fallow my lead, okay" I whispered as we entered the store

"Kay kay " she whispered right back. The store had rows of candy and shelves stacked with toys and things to amuse small children. On my right I noticed a red bin filled with mask. I grabbed one that looked like a dog and Cat grabbed one that looked like a cat. She giggled and whispered "I'm a cat named Cat!" I put my finger up to my lips.

"Shhh" she mimicked my action and nodded her head. After we put the masks on I lead her to the back and acted like we where looking at things. Cat tugged at my shirt and pointed to the cashier guy. He was looking at us up and down. He definintley suspected something. He started to walk towards us. " Cat when I say go just grab something and run" she nodded her head. We started walking towards the front when the guy started to yell at us.

"Hey wait!" He started to walk faster.

"Go!" I yelled. Cat just started grabbing everything and we where going to get caught if we didn't leave now. "Cat just ugh!" I grabbed her free ha d and we sprinted out the door. The cashier went on a full sprint after us. I pulled a very giggly Cat into the ally to hide from him. I couldn't help but to laugh. Both out of breath and sweaty we went to go find my motorcycle.

"Hey! Stop!" The cashier found us. I grabbed Cats hand again and we just kept running. I took her down another alley hoping to loose him again. Shit he found us and we couldn't run anywhere there was a fence in the way. Cat suddenly started to climb onto of a bunch of crates and got towards the top of the fence. She was going to climb over it. I fallowed her and quickly leaped onto the crates and helped push her up the fence.

"Hurry Cat! Shit! Go faster! She was soon over the fence. She looked up at me anxiously all wide eyed and worried as she climbed down the other side. The cashier had grabbed my sneaker and was trying to pull me down. Fuck! I kept trying to shake him off but it wouldn't work. He was going to catch me. Suddenly I felt a tug on my hands .It was Cat. She stood on top of a huge garbage bin and was trying to help pull me up. I some how managed to squirm enough so I was able to kick the guy In the neck. He stumbled back words and went for grabbing me again but it was too late. I was on the top of the fence and I jumped over. I grabbed Cat and laughed as we ran away.

We where still laughing so hard when we reached my motorcycle. I haven't had fun like that in a long time. Cat and I got on the bike and rode back to her house. I noticed she was a little scruffed up and we were both still wearing the masks. She wasn't so bad to hang out with. When we were in her room she lifted up her shirt a little at the stomach and all the stuff she stole came spilling out. I was a little impressed. I didn't even notice she still had the stuff.

After a couple of hours I decided to go to bed. Cat set up the fold out couch and the last thing I could remember was a little kiss she had placed on my cheek.

* * *

**A/n well that's this chapter. I hoped you liked it. See I told you it was going to be a little different. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey you! Yes you! I was beginning to think you have lost your way!. Come. We've Saved you a seat!**

**Chapter 3**

**Jadelyn.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a familiar sensation. My stomach growling. I turned over to avoid the sun light that was piercing my eyes, only to see a bunch of red in my face. What the fuck? Oh right. Cat. She had curled up in a little ball wearing footie pajamas. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous rainbow patterns. I laid there and studied her face for a moment. Even in her sleep she had a tiny smile on her face, showing her dimple. How did she even end up sleeping with me anyway? I started to will my self to remember the blurry ending of that night.

**_I laid my head on the pillow. My blond curls annoyingly getting in my face. After moments of being frustrated I finally threw it into a messy bun and laid on my back. I stared up and smiled at how much fun I had tonight. It seemed like it had been ages since someone had looked at me with light in their eyes like Cat did. Ages since I didn't feel like I was letting someone down for just having a little fun. Now that I really thought of it, I couldn't ever remember a time when I had heart racing and adrenaline rushing fun like that with Carly. I felt like I could do it all over again. Cat wasn't that bad. She was very childish but at least she wasn't a boring yes 'mam kind of girl. It's a shame I have to leave tomorrow. Go out and see what else may lie ahead for me. Back on the road to no-where . I couldn't help but think about what Cat would do after I left. I mean. Why should I care in the first place. Once I'm gone it's not my problem. As if she knew I was thinking about her, she came quietly walked over to the end of the bed. Her eyes all wide and her expression almost scared. "...Sam...are you awake?" She said in her little voice. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to have been asleep. I heard a deep disappointed sigh. I went ahead and slowly opened one eye and peered at Cat. Her shoulders had slumped and she hung her head low. "...oh well" she mumbled. I watched as she started to walk away. That little bounce no longer in her step. Suddenly I acted on impulse.  
_**

**_"Cat! Wait! Yes.. I'm.. I'm still up..." Cat smiled like she just won a prize and came bouncing back over to the bed. Still shocked at my self that I did I barely managed to stumble the next sentence out. "Oh so uh what ...what do you need kid?" Cat looked down as if she had felt embarrassed about something._**

**_"Can I sleep in here with you?" Her eyes looked at me all sad and worried. _**

**_"Uh well..." I started to say no. "Cat..." but then I really looked at her face. She was genuinely scared."...um" I took a deep sigh in defeat and said "...sure." I mean what was one night going to hurt? This made Cat feel better. She excitedly got into the pull out bed and got under the covers. She lifted up her red hair and laid it above her on the pillow. Why didn't I think of that? Its genius! _**

**_"Thank you!" Cat giggled. I didn't even noticed I had said that out loud. Cat looked over at me quizzicaly."Sam?" I turned my head to face her_**

**_"Yeah Cat?" She furrowed her brow and after a moment she took a deep sigh_**

**_"Nothing." She started to play with her red hair. Occasionally smelling it. _**

**_" Cat what's up with the hair?" She shot up and looked at me like I just seriously offended her. _**

**_"What's that suppose to mean?!" This took me back little. What the fuck was wrong with what I said?_**

**_"Nothing! I was just asking about the color. Ya know. Why is it red?" _**

**_"Oh!" She relaxed her shoulders and laid back down. I waited for her to respond. After a minute I sat up and looked at her. She had a smile on her face. One of those smiles that showed she was off in her own world. I cleared my throat to get her attention. _**

**_"Yes?" She innocently said._**

**_"Well? Are you gonna tell me why it's red?" _**

**_"Yeah." She replied. The she went back to where ever her mind was before. Is this girl for real?_**

**_"Um. Cat. Are you gonna tell me or not?" She looked up at me with confusion lighting her eyes._**

**_"Oh! Did you mean now?" She couldn't be serious. I let out a little laugh at this_**

**_"Well! Yeah now!" _**

**_"Oh well why didn't you just say so!" I resisted the urge to ask if she was really this oblivious or was she just kidding. I haven't known her for a while but anyone could see she was still a child. "Well I really like red velvet cupcakes so I dyed my hair this color. But even though it looks like red velvet it still tastes like hair." I rolled my eyes as she stuck a piece of her hair in her mouth and did a little frown. _**

**_I laid back down and realized that the entire time I was here I haven't even seen her parents. Cat didn't really seem like the kind of girl who would be left alone. _**

**_"Cat where are your parents?" She stopped dead on her tracks at this. Putting down her hair she went silent. As if debating to answer this or not. She noticed me staring at her and quickly put on a smile. _**

**_"They went for business..." The words rolled off her tongue as if she's said it a thousand times before. Almost recited, mechanical. I had to give Cat some credit for being able to pull off a smile as genuine looking as that one. But I could see that I struck a nerve. And behind that smile those nerves had cracked something. She had no light in her brown eyes. Usually radiant and bright , they now appeared dull and shadowed with sadness. I knew those eyes and that smile. It was the same one I would pull off every time some one asked me about my mom or my dad. Deciding not to press any further questions on a clearly sensitive issue I dropped it. But before I changed the subjects the words just slipped from my_**_ mo__uth. _

**_"Its cool if you don't wanna talk about it. But just so you know, I get it. Just don't get your self caught up in whatever it is they are up to.. Don't dwell on it, maybe they expect you to crumble. Prove them wrong Cat." I turned to her face to see tears begging to spill over. Cat was refusing to let them fall, and maybe that's how she's not so different from me. _**

**_Cat croaked a small "thank you." _**

**_"No problem kid." I wasn't feeling so much like my self right now and it bothered me. Since when did I try to make people feel better? It was a little unnerving. Not wanting to press the conversation any further I told Cat I wanted to go to bed now._**

**_"Kay kay. Nighty night Sam." _**

**_"Yeah g'night Cat." Shit. Now I'm not even just saying yeah and sleeping. She should have been thrown out of the bed by now. Sent scampering back up the stairs. _**

**_"Oh one more thing!" I stopped my self from letting out a groan. And I'm not to sure if it was a good idea. It could have stopped what happened next. I felt soft plump lips be gently pressed against my cheek. I could smell the pina-colada lip gloss being stamped upon my cheek. Cat laid back down like it was just the most natural thing in the world._**

**_Now I really didn't feel like the Sam Puckett I was just hours ago. _**

**_And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing._**

I snapped back to reality. I looked to my side and saw that Cat was no longer peacefully sleeping there. Now instead I stared at the wrinkled bed spread and a little dent where she had laid down. Weird, I didn't even hear her get up. I could hear in the distance someone singing. It was coming from up stairs. I got out of the fold out couch and proceeded up the stairs. I walked into Cats room and found that the source of the singing had been Cat. I watched her as she danced around the bathroom while getting all dolled up for something. She was pretty good and it was actually kind of cute to watch her spin and twirl about, blissfully unaware of me standing there.

She stood one her tippy toes and leaned into her mirror and began to but her make up on. Still singing even as she opened her mouth open to put on her mascara. It didn't take long for her to finish her make up since she barely even wore any. She looked down at her feet as she hit a high note on her song.

"All I need is just one chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance!" She bounced her way out and smiled as she noticed me standing before her. "Your up!" She threw her arms around my neck and gave me another one of those hugs. I couldn't bring my self to push her away this time. She finally let go and bounced her way down stairs after grabbing a book bag.

"Sam do ya think you can give me a ride?" A little surprised I responded with

"Now? Where do you need to be this early?" Cat looked at me as if I had just asked her the question to the most obvious thing in the world.

"To school silly!" She giggled and made her way outside. Standing right next to my bike as if at any moment I'd just hop on and take her to where ever her little heart desires. Still a little befuddled that she would just assume that id give her a ride,I stumbled towards the door.

" yeah, uh just a sec Cat. Lemmie...lemmie get dressed." I took a deep sigh and threw on some pants and a t-shirt, I was just barely putting my shoes on when I heard that little giggle. Thinking she had broke something I dashed my way out side to see Cat wearing my helmet and leather jacket sitting on my bike.

"Look I'm Sam Puckett!" She loudly declared with a giggle "vroom vroom hahah." I smiled at the sight of this.

"You should wear my stuff more often Cat..." Oh no. What was up with me and saying things without meaning to? It was like word vomit. Unexpected as I heave out whatever nonsense had been laying in the back of my thoughts. Hoping to pass off what I just said I got over to my motorcycle and took my place in the front." Where to Cat?"

"Hollywood Arts!" I remembered seeing that place yesterday. It wasn't to far from here as I recall. I drove off as soon as I felt Cats hands grip my shirt tightly letting me know she was ready. Is I drove down the curves and turns of the smooth road I couldn't help but thinking of how I could get use to this. Every night being an adventure, me on my bike with Cat gripping my waist behind me ...I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. My brain was just muddled that's all. Besides its not like I could stay if I wanted to.

Soon we pulled up to the seemed to take her time grabbing all her stuff and she really took her time to take off my jacket. Funny I didn't even notice she still had it on. Cat turned on her tip toes to walk away but then she turned back around. Her little hands started to play with the straps on her bag as she nervously approached me. "...Your gonna leave now right?" She continued to fiddle with her straps.

"Well of course I have to go Cat." I couldn't bring my self to admit that I was doing more than just leaving Hollywood Arts, I was leaving California.

But Cat could tell there was more than I was telling." You know what I ment Sam." Her brown doe eyes looking at me sadly.

"Yes I'm leaving."

"And ...and your not going to come back...are you?" It wasn't a question really. It was more of a straightforward fact. I looked down at my sneakers as if I had suddenly found the dirt smudge on them interesting. Cat made deep sigh.

"Well. There is a play here today. And I'm in it. So maybe you could just stay a little while. Maybe come and see it. Its only in an hour and it won't take too long. I don't think..."she trailed off. Maybe she was right, I could stay for just a moment...No. I couldn't. I had to leave before...well I don't know what but I just have to leave now.

"No Cat. I need to go." Her shoulders slumped back but then rose up again. She put a smile on her face and slowly stepped away.

"Kay kay, bye Sam. I...I had fun!" She disappeared into the building as I rode off. Riding down the road use to be enjoyable and peaceful by myself. But now I could feel my self wishing for a certain little redhead to be clutching on my waist and giggling as we road to anywhere and everywhere. I started to notice that red things where sticking out to me everywhere around. Red cars. Red shirts, lights, signs. Red, red. RED. I took a deep sigh and finally gave in to my self and turned around. I headed back to the school hoping I wasn't too late for Cats play. I came storming through the doors. You'd think I just entered a circus instead. Teenagers where everywhere, but they were not doing normal teenage stuff like texting or talking. No. I walked in to see some kids dancing in ways that made my spine shiver. As if there bones where removed. Others so crazy graceful. Kids playing instruments everywhere. Acrobatics right on top of the stair well. One kid was walking around arguing with a puppet. I walked along side the lockers. Studying everyone I passed. They where all differently designed. Some lockers looked like monsters others where cool things like a piano keyboard. I turned and saw one that seemed really weird. A bunch of scissors had been stabbed into the locker. The colorful handles sticking out. The plastic varied different shades of reds and blues. I ran my thumb along the part where your finger goes in. It was pretty cool.

"What do you you think your doing?" Some girl snapped. I turned to see who the fuck the girl was. When I looked at Cat all I could usually see was shades of pink and red, this girl was just all black. Dark and thickly healed combat boots stood on the ground the black skinny jeans led up to even more black with her t-shirt and cardigan. Her dark (and of course _black_) dramatic curls laid nicely on her shoulders. Standing out in contrast of her very pale skin. She wore a expression on her face that was the cross between a smirk and anger. "Hello? I asked you a question." She snapped once more as she took a step forward, clearly she was thinking she could just intimidate me. Haha wrong!

I took a step forward and smiled "Well obviously I was just buying some fresh fruit from this here market stand." I gestured to her locker. She rolled her pale blue eyes.

"Nice, but just so you know that's my locker and you can keep those grubby little mitts off of it." Oh grubby little mitts? I knew exactly where I could put them now. Right around her neck. I smiled at her in the sweetest way I could and stepped back, placing my hands on her locker.

"Did you not just hear what I said?"

"Did you not just see me give a fuck? You shouldn't have because I clearly don't." She raised her eyebrows in anger and took a step forward again. I mimicked her. She tried to stare me down with her piercing blue eyes. But she has no idea what game she's playing at. Our little stand off was interrupted by a familiar giggle and the flash of red hair.

"Sam!" She exclaimed when she saw me. She ran towards me causing the other girl to step back in confusion. She jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck, giggling. "You came!"

"Of course kid!" Cat continued to giggle as she let go of me.

"You know her?!" The other chick asked in a shocked and angry voice.

"Yeah! Jadelyn this is Sam!" Cat grabbed 'Jadelyn's' hand and smiled. I felt a weird feeling when I saw that.

Her eyes flickered to where Cat had just grabbed her hand "I told you to stop calling me that Cat! Its JADE!" She then shook off Cats hand and walked over to her locker. I looked at Cat and saw that her eyebrows had furrowed as if she was mad at herself.I swear I could even see her lower lip quiver. This really infuriated me. I marched over to Jade and slammed her locker door shut while she was still getting crap out of it. "Dude, I don't know who you are but "

"You don't need to."I cut her off " but what you do need to do is go apologize to Cat." I at first wanted to just slam her head into the locker but Cat wouldn't have been able to take seeing that. Jade looked at me all shocked for a minute then cooly replied

"Why do you care?" That puzzled me for a minute. Why do I care..

"Because...because you shouldn't have yelled at her for something so stupid." Yeah like I haven't done that to someone before. But it was good enough for now.

"You don't even know me."

"I don't care to know you." Cat seemed to be her self a little more. She walked over to me and tugged on my shirt

"Sam its fine. Really." What?

"Cat she can't just-"

" Its fine. I should have known better than to...its fine. Can we just go do the play now?" Oh right there was a play. I looked at Cat and saw the plea for this to just be forgotten in her big chocolate eyes.

"Sure Cat." She smiled and gave me a hug. The kind where she just wrapped her arms around my torso and I could feel al the warmth in Cat just seeping through me. Jades eyes flickered to Cat. She pierced her lips together and walked off.

* * *

**a/n okay so I'm not shure yet if I'm proud of this chapter. I don't know. I have very mixed feelings. And I understand that the spelling is off in some areas but I'm not typing this on the computer so its harder to catch mistakes. Pleeeaasse reveiw! Oh and for any of you potterheads out there. If your like me and read deathly hallows a million times and saw the movie amillion and two times, you could have possibly caught that those were almost the exact words that Voldemort says to Snape in the beginning of the movie. I just took out the word Severous. I highly doubt anyone will catch that though. Oh welll. Long authors note. Did this even have a point? Maybe you could remind me when you make a reveiw :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**new perspective **

**jades POV**

She hugged her. Cat hugged her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Right in front of me as if I wasn't even there. I walked off like I didn't care because I couldn't. I couldn't let people see that, see us. I wasn't ashamed of Cat. Just who she was to me, how could a person leave such an ugly stain on me with just a kiss and a giggle. It's always there, the stain I wear under my layers of clothes only revealing it when I expose my self to her, and just her. She doesn't look at it as a stain. she sees it and its a pretty little picture of a future she wants .A future I could never have with Cat. I keep telling her _soon Cat, soon Il tell_ until she realizes the broken record isn't going to stop playing .

I walked into the makeshift " theater" for the play. I spotted Beck immediately and took my rightful place next to him. This was also why I couldn't ever tell about Cat. Beck. She was my salvation away from everyone else, from the reality of everything. He was my cold hard truth, icy cold water being splashed into my face just screaming to wake up. Maybe that's why i try to have them both. The problem with Cat is she never likes to really face things. she just pretends that everything is going to be all fine and dandy. Its okay to be in that world with her for a while and then go back to the bitterness of the real world, but she never goes back she just stays there in lala land. I feel Becks warm strong hand intertwine with mine and it makes me feel safe. I stared straight ahead as the velvet curtain rose revealing a girl sleeping on the floor. Her red hair was matted and tattered looking. As if she hasn't washed in days.

The girl woke up and started to pound her hands on the prop door. Screaming and yelling in anger. I loved it when Cat was in play, I loved just watching her lose her self in the character. All the sunshine and rainbows now replaced with rage and anger. The scene changed into three guys planning something , one of them had a severe case of narcolepsy. of course it was one of Sikowits crazy plays. I turned my head to dig in my bag for some gum. A head of dirty blond hair caught my eye. the same dirty blond hair that had Cats face barried in. she was only sitting three rows in front of me , I could see her face and the light in her eyes when she looked at Cat. It stirred jealousy in me. I turned to Beck and leaned in to whisper that i was going to go to the bathroom. I started to get up when his muscular hands gripped my arm.

" Jade.." I turned and looked at him expressionless. "Are you okay?" My eyes momentarily darted to Cat but snapped back to Beck. Meeting his dark chocolate pools.

"I'm just fantastic." I replied to him with that snide remark. Any other way and he would really know something is up. Looking less concerned he eased his grip and returned his eyes to the play. I quietly made my way out the double doors. Making my way down the all too familiar hallway. I could hear the clacking of my boots onto the smooth tile as I entered the bathroom. Only to run in to a small little doe eyed red head. Great. Not exactly the person I wanted to see right now. She took a look at me and a soft gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes darted to the door like she was planning on running. Instead she quickly opened the stall door closes to her and darted inside. Filling the silence with the little click that told me she locked it. I walked over to the door and knocked on it softly.

"This stall is taken" she said in a tiny voice.

"Cat"

"No there's no Cat in here. I'm...I'm Pat. Pat Valenpine." I took a deep sigh.

"Cat I know its you. Just let me in." After a minute I heard a small click and she slowly opened the door. She sat on the toilet with the lid down. Tan smooth legs all criss crossed. As soon as she saw me she put her head down. I got on my knees and lifter her chin up with my finger. Her beautiful brown eyes looked glassy and very wet. With out warning Cats hands cupped my face and her soft lips came crashing down on mine. I could taste her salty tears mixed with cotton candy lip gloss. She pulled away and just a little to soon. She looked at me with those damn brown eyes and threw her arms around my neck. Pulling me into a hug. Her face all bunched up in my hair. I could her the sound of her heart just pounding.

"I'm sorry." She said. My heart got all wrenched up in twisted knots.

"Cat. Why are you not at the play?" She pulled back and looked at me with confusion.

"Cause I don't have to go back out there yet. Until after intermission. I thought you where paying attention. I thought that's why you came here. For me..." she trailed off. A small tear ran down her cheek "oh." She stood up and walked out of the stall and to the sinks. Tried to clean her self up and go back into costume.

"Who is she?" The words fell out of my mouth. I wanted to take them back , but it was too late. I already put them out there. Cat looked down into the white sink and a small smile slowly formed.

"She's Sam" she turned to me and grabbed my hands "and your Jadelyn". The fact that she smiled at the name just angered me. I looked at Cat and harshly said.

"You need to be more careful Cat. I don't have a reputation"

"As some dyke" she spat out the words at she finished my sentence. Not in anger. In bitter sadness. I looked at my phone to see a few texts from Beck.

"Cat I gotta-" she looked up at me an nodded her head.

"For Beck. I know." I went to grab the handle but instead I wound up turning around and pulling her close. Such a small gap between us and for once Cat wasn't closing it. So I did. A quick little taste of Cat wasn't exactly what I should have done. Before I left I heard her whisper

"Always leaving for Beck but never coming for me."

* * *

The play was amazing. When Cat came back out she preformed brilliantly. It was a nice time. I can't say I enjoyed the show afterwards. After most of the crowd had left a few people stayed behind to just hang out. Sam was one of them. Cat kept going over to her and hugging her and grabbing her hand. Sam, well Sam looked so fascinated by her. Amazed at everything. She acted annoyed but there was light in her voice when she told Cat to knock it off. Cat being Cat would just instinctively grab Sam's hand or go and sit close to her. The worse part was that she wasn't doing any of it out of spite. It was purely because she enjoyed to and wanted to. I couldn't take it any more so I just left. But before I did Cat came bouncing over the way she does. Placing something small in my hand.

Beck dropped me off and before I went to bed I went into my jacket pocket retrieve whatever Cat had given me. It was a folded up note and my heart skipped a beat when I unfolded it revealing the swirly and girlie hand writting

It read:

* * *

**a/n oh my a cliffhanger! I don't really like this chapter so much. I can't think properly in Jades head. Its weird. I know I've been gone for a while but hey I'm back! Okay pleaseee review. For the children!**


End file.
